Computer systems are becoming increasing complex and include multiple operating systems that execute concurrently. These computer systems may include a hypervisor, which is a program that allows multiple operating systems to share a single hardware host by creating an environment such that each operating system appears to have the host's processor, memory, and other resources all to itself. The hypervisor, however, actually controls the resources and allocates particular resources to each operating system as required. In addition, the hypervisor processes resources generated by the guest operating systems and, in turn, ensures that the guest operating systems do not disrupt each another.